This invention relates to a device that is adapted to fasten various electrical and plumbing service components such as wire, cable, conduit and pipe to the framing structure of a house, building or other structure during the construction thereof. Such devices are known and include staples, clips, clamps, etc. having a U-shaped body to cradle the service component at spaced intervals and with opposed points or legs by which the attachment device is nailed or otherwise secured to the framing structures, e.g., joists, studs, etc.
Such devices include staple-like fasteners generally made from metal as well as the more recently adopted clamps having a U-shaped plastic body with opposed legs through which nails are driven to accomplish the attachment tasks above described.